


You'll Be Alright... I Promise

by be_mysavinggrace



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakups, End Game Ziam, F/M, M/M, New Beginnings, Small Drabble, Zeriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mysavinggrace/pseuds/be_mysavinggrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perrie is tired of faking it, Zayn is confused, but in the end Liam gets what he's been wanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Alright... I Promise

"Pez, c'mon don't do this to me..." Zayn said catching her arm as she passed him. "Zayn stop. Its obvious to everyone but you! You don't love me like you think you do." The blonde said with a sigh and rubbed her temple, "Let me go Z." she said struggling to get out of his grasp. "No, because you'll leave." he said his eyes wide and his voice thickening with emotion. 

"Yeah, I'm leaving but you won't be alone Zayn... You'll have Liam just like always." She said gently pulling her hand free only to have Zayn grab her waist. "I don't want Liam! I want you Pezza." he said unable to stop the tears that pricked at the back of his eyes and the lump growing in his throat. "Zayn, love you know you don't mean that." She said softly touching his cheek her voice wavering finally showing the emotions she was trying to repress.

"You know down in your heart that you love him more than you could ever love me... And he makes you happier than I could." She said twisting the ring off her finger and grabbed Zayn's hand and put it in his palm and closed his hand around it. "Do yourself a favor babe and go to him yeah? Stop denying it and just go with your instinct." She said giving him a shaky smile and let out a watery chuckle as she hugged him and kissed him softly for the last time, before backing away.

"Good bye Zayn. I love you, and I want you happy." She said and looked past him and nodded getting into the cab and closed the door sniffling. She looked away as Liam touched Zayn's shoulder, unable to see the way Zayn sagged under his touch seemingly unknowingly. The two of them just fit together and Perrie knew it. The difference from when Zayn was with Liam and with her...

It hurt saying goodbye more than she thought it would, but she knew she made the right choice as the cab drove off and she looked back seeing Zayn tucked under Liam's arm looking up at him with such a soft look knowing Zayn never looked at her that way. She turned away with a soft sob as Liam ducked his head pressing his lips to Zayns cheeks, kissing away the tears as Zayn sighed softly and melted under Liam's gentle touch, taking Perrie's advice and just going with his instinct rather than by what people have told him.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully this was decent? Its been a scene that's been playing in my head over and over and I needed to get it out


End file.
